


Hecate(working title)

by Strongindependentcheesecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Hermione Granger, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strongindependentcheesecake/pseuds/Strongindependentcheesecake
Summary: After a leftover Death Eater strikes and kills Ron Weasley, a furious Hermione enacts her vengeance, but once she's done, she doesn't stop. Dark!Hermione.





	1. 1) Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at dark Hermione, and I honestly don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't have everything figured out yet. I'm going to try to update this as regularly as I can. No promises though.

Hermione Granger stares in horror at the corpse on the ground.

It's over. It's been over. Why?

2 years after the war and the defeat of their master, a rogue Death Eater had resurfaced.  They had snuck up on them. Gotten off a shot before an out of practice Hermione could stun them. Ron Weasley, the man she intended to marry, lays dead in front of her. Out of the corner of the grieving woman's eye, the dazed Death Eater begins to stir.

In that moment, Hermione feels a rage unlike any other. She'd always had a temper, and thought that she had been as angry as she could get before. But this anger had her cold. In the back of her mind she said an unconscious plea for power to something she didn't know exists. Unfortunately for the murderer beside her, that something supplied. Hermione turns her eyes to the assailant, and without raising her want, she makes them suffer.

Hermione has seen her share of suffering. She has undergone torture by Bellatrix Lestrange, she fought in a war where people she loved died. But she had never been witness to suffering such as this. Her victim cowered on the the sidewalk where they had been walking. They screamed so violently that after a few glorious moments, they couldn't scream at all. Blood pooled on the ground from where it had poured out of their ears, their eyes, their nose, and their lips. At some point, they urinated, in either pain or fear.

Hermione noted somewhat coldly, that their brain was probably turning to goo from whatever her fury was causing. Eventually the cowering and thrashing stopped and she decided it was best to allow them to die. After all, she was drawing a crowd. She raised her wand just a hair, and that spell, that horrible green spell, flew from the tip without even the softest whisper.

Aurors rushed forward, detained her. Hermione was confused, but went peacefully. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong. The only one that had laid in a pool of their own blood and piss in the street


	2. 2) Obligatory Courtroom Scene

"Hermione, you have to let me help you."

"Harry, you don't understand! I did nothing wrong. I don't even know why I'm here." 

Harry wiped his face at her words. He had gotten special permission to help Hermione prepare for her trial, but they'd just been going in circles for an hour.

"You killed that woman Hermione." Harry had been a rooky accompanying an experienced auror that had responded to the murder of his best friend and then the person responsible. He still saw Hermione casting that one unforgivable spell behind his eyes when he blinked.

"No. I executed a murderer. She would have been put to death anyway. I simply expedited the process. So let me go." Hermione was fed up. She was tired and grieving and she wanted to go home. She truly hadn't done anything wrong. Like she said, that pathetic whelp of a woman would have been executed anyway. She was a Death Eater, and had murdered Ron. Clearly the right thing to do was to put her down like the animal shelter was. However, her opinion didn't matter.

"Time's up Potter. She goes back to her cell. Her trial's tomorrow." She flashed an annoyed look at the guard and stood. 

"Thanks for trying Harry. But I can handle whatever they try to throw at me. After all, I did the right thing." Hermione held her wrists out to be cuffed walked out with her head held high. Harry however, put his head in his hands and just sat there for a while.  
...

The next day, Hermione walked in and stood before the Wizengamot, defiance flaming in her, though her eyes shown with a projected fear. 

"Hermione Granger, you stand before us accused of murder of a fellow witch. How do you plead." The room was silent, waiting for the war heroine's testimony. 

"Guilty, sir. I acted rashly and I killed her for killing Ronald Weasley." She asked for power once again to send forth an imperius, confident that it would not be detected.

"I see. In light of circumstances, you shall serve only 5 years in Azkaban for your crimes." The crowd murmured at the somewhat lax punishment, but soon quieted.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione turned and was led from the room, internally cheering and thanking whatever force she had called on.

~You are very welcome my child.~


	3. Introductions

Hermione Granger sat on the uncomfortable cot in her cell in Azkaban and was evaluating everything that had happened in the last few days. Her fiancé had been killed, and she avenged him. She'd managed to get a heavily reduced sentence in Azkaban by imperiusing the head of the Wizengamot. Quite a few people, prisoners and employees alike had balked and mocked her for being the war heroine that was not only a mudblood, but a mudblood in prison.

And she had a voice in her head.

However, she was reasonably sure that she wasn't crazy, as she shouldn't have been able to wandlessly and wordlessly cast an unforgivable curse, but she did. In that moment, she made the decision to attempt to contact whomever was in her head.

It did not take as long as she'd anticipated. What she'd been prepared to take hours, took about a minute.

_~Yes child?~_

"I simply thought it prudent to find out who you were. After all, You lent me quite a bit of power. I feel as if we've almost been about this in the wrong order." Hermione's voice was soft, as she didn't want to risk drawing the attention of the dementors.

_~Then allow me to more Formally make your acquaintance. My name is Hecate, and when you asked for power, that prayer came to me. I trust you know why?~_

"The Greek goddess of witchcraft. I suppose that makes sense. I must admit, I didn't believe you were real." Her voice still held the same levity as it had previously, as she got the distinct impression that the goddess in her head appreciated it.

_~Most don't. My family have been forgotten by most. We are disregarded as mere stories told by a people too ignorant to understand the wold around them. Even the magical world has forgotten us outside of Greece.~_

"So it's all real then? All the stories, the histories?"

_~Not entirely. Most of the deities and heros are real, but mortals altered the stories as time passed. You all are grossly misinformed about your true histories. I will have to correct that later. But that can come later, as for now, I am going to help you survive this prison. After all your world has gone through, why they still use those creatures as guards is beyond me, but they remain. You will have to summon a guardian, I believe you call it a patronus.~_

"And should I take it that you will be helping in that? They took my wand."

_~Of course child. First I shall gift you the power to create a flame undetectable to any but you, then you can cast unassisted.~_

"Forgive me, but what do you mean? I still won't have magic, I'll just have a fire." Hermione hated not knowing something, but it was clear that it was the case here. She felt a fool.

_~My apologies, I had forgotten what a poor job your schools do in teaching alternative magics. In addition to your type of casting, there is flame casting, where you call upon your magic to start something called a Spirit Fire. By binding your magic to this element, you can pull your result from the flame. It can technically be done with all elements, but Spirit Flame is best. There is also the traditional way, but seeing as you don't have an athame handy, I shan't dwell on it.~_

"what about this, though? and before when you boosted my power?"

_~That, dear one, is called Prayer Magic. Not everyone can do it though. Similar to your Unforgivables, the user must be determined to carry it out. However,instead of a curse, it is a strong connection between your world, and the world all deities inhabit. Now, enough about that, we can go into greater detail later, for now, let us begin.~_


End file.
